Finding our way back
by Thisizausername
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid where just flying over to have their date on Toothless. Until they ended up in cold place separated from him. Toothless joins Manny, Ellie, Sid, Shira, Diego, and Sid's grandma to find his trainer while the couple explores the place looking for Toothless. Join the two adventures and see what crazy things they get in to!
1. Chapter 1

**I've only ever read one of these since it's the only one I was kinda interested in. There's only like 4 of these out there and it didnt really get Toothless' personality right like he was killing things and stuff so yeah...**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

"So, what to do now?" Sid questioned his herd after all of the recent things that have happened to them they tried to look for other things to do but couldn't really thin of anything and nothing exactly fell from the sky to make their lives exciting again. "Maybe we could-"

"WHERE'S GRANDMA!" Sid screamed he started running forward "Sid watch out!" Diego called. Sid stopped in his tracks and turned to his friend "For wh-" he was interrupted by something crashing to the ground he turned once again and saw a big black blob right in front of him and before he knew it his entire herd was next to him.

"What is that thing?" Shira asked slowly moving forward until it moved and she stopped. It was just silence. It slowly started to get up. It looked so confused. It faced them and then it just began growling. ""Whoa! It's another dinosaur!" Sid exclaimed. The 'dinosaur' stayed in it's stance. They all stayed like that Shira feeling threatened almost took the same stance as it but didn't want to cause any trouble.

It looked back and forth seeing most of their frightened faces. It straitened up but still never let it's guard down. "Where's Hiccup?" it ordered "Who's Hiccup?" Ellie asked "Who are you?!" Manny practically yelled.

"If where all wondering who and where everyone is has anyone seen my grandma?" Sid asked and everyone shot him a look and he shut up. "We aren't going to harm you..." Diego stated to it.

It slowly began to relax. "My name is Toothless." he said "Toothless? You look more... Toothfull to me..." Sid commented. "I don't want to waste my time talking! I need to find Hiccup!"

"What is it with you and this Hiccup guy! He cant be that important!" Shira stated and in the blink of an eye she was tackled down to the floor by the reptile. She was extremely surprised with it's strength she couldn't even move him a centimeter away from her.

"How about this, we help you find this Hiccup guy and you stop trying to kill us." Diego bargained. Toothless looked at the cat strait in it's eyes before slowly getting off Shira and backing away.

"Now what kind of animal is Hiccup and what does he look like?" Manny asked.

"Animal? Hiccups a human..." he stated "Human?" Shira began "What is he doing to you did he brainwash you or something?!" Toothless growled.

"He saved my life!" Toothless yelled at her still growling. Granted he was still the reason he needed saving in the first place... "Whoa whoa whoa calm down big guy." Sid stated.

* * *

Hiccup groaned and rubbed his head. Where was he? He slowly got up and looked around him. It was so cold. Everything was spinning his head hurt. Before he knew it he was right back on the ground.

"H-Hiccup?" he weakly looked to the right to see Astrid. How did they even get here?

She grabbed his arm and lifted him up. "Are you okay." he slowly nodded the pain in his head was slowly fading. "Where are we?" she asked and he just shrugged looking around them it was all ice. "Look!" he went closer to Astrid and faintly saw some tree's. He started running but quickly fell. And all Astrid did was laugh before helping him up and then falling also.

"This is gonna take awhile."

* * *

"It's getting dark we should just camp out here." Manny said. "I work best in the dark we should keep going." Toothless stated. "Well sorry to break i to ya buddy but some of us need to sleep." Diego said. Toothless growled and circled himself with plasma before laying down.

Before he knew it just about everyone was asleep. All he could think about was Hiccup. Was he here with him? Wait how did he even get here?

The more and more the dragon thought about it the more he remembered before he just couldn't anymore. All he remembers is Hiccup taking Astrid on a date and he crashed. Was Stormfly with them? No, she had a broken wing...

He kept trying to remember at least how they crashed? Or what they crashed into? Before he knew it he fell asleep.

* * *

When the couple finally reached dirt it was almost pitch black. "Hiccup cant you use your inferno?" Astrid asked "I don't want to waste all the fire." he answered she groaned "Can you at least light this stick so we can see?" he got his inferno out and did so but their was no stick. "Thanks Babe." she said and pecked him on the cheek.

"What are we even looking for?" He asked "I don't know a safe place to sleep." she said flicking a bug off her arm. "Shh." he ordered "I wasn't even-" "Shh"

"You hear that?" he asked and she nodded. "There's people here!" he whisper yelled. They ran toward the sound and saw a few huts none like they've seen before. The people where wearing these furry things with a hood like Astrid's but it had more to it.

The couple went toward the people Hiccup turned off his inferno not wanting to frighten them. "Uh, h-hello?" Hiccup said and all eyes were on them. It was silence until someone who looked like he was the leader walked up.

"Who are you?" he spoke with a deep yet calm and welcoming voice. "I am Hiccup, this is Astrid." Hiccup introduced pointing to his girlfriend. "We are not from here." he added.

"I can see that." he stated "You are welcome here, but as soon as you disrespect us or hurt us we will attack." Hiccup nodded.

He looked around the tribe there where many people looking at Astrid and winking. "Have a good night." the chief said. Everyone went to their huts and the chief pointed to a large blanket next to the fire.

The couple layed down snuggling for warmth and tried to go to sleep.


	2. I WILL UPDATE (AN)

**I'm so sorry I'm taking FOREVER to update this! I have deleted at the most 20 drafts for this story. Because I thought that they weren't good enough. I just wanted to make this so you guys know that I WILL UPDATE.**

 **I just need some ideas if possible that will make it WAY easier to do so.**

 **Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here I am, updating this story. Sorry if this chapter isn't the best!  
**

 ** _Author's P.O.V._**

Toothless eyed the sloth. "WHERE'S GRANDMA!" still lost the Nightfury wanted to answer. He sat down and huffed. "Can we just go look for-OW!" the dragon yelled out looking next to him to see a elderly sloth with a large stick, which was hitting him on the head. He growled and she narrowed her eyes. "DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE." Sid ran over to the other sloth. "Don't mess with the dragon Grandma!"

"Can we please just go and look for Hiccup and Astrid!" Toothless more or less ordered, getting impatient. Shira looked over to Diego. "We made a deal." Manny stated walking up to Toothless. "We'll find them and get you back home." a smile appeared on the dragons face.

* * *

"He's gotta be here!" Hiccup yelled and Astrid just turned her head. "He is here." the blonde concluded "How do you know?" he asked and she pointed to some tracks. "Toothless!" he excitedly yelled out as if he were a two year old. He ran and followed the tracks to see even more around them. ''Think he got in a fight?'' Astrid asked and Hiccup shrugged.

"Who would fight a Dragon? I mean I don't see any plasma blast marks." Astrid nodded and they just continued following the tracks. He looked over at Astrid and smiled. She looked so cute when she was concentrated. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips went into a thin line as her blonde bangs covered some of her bright blue eyes. "What are you looking at?" she asked which snapped him out of his stance.

"You." he answered simply and he couldn't help but notice her lips curl up slowly. "We need to focus on looking for Toothless." he agreed and took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

* * *

"Well, that's the ocean." Diego stated as they stopped in their tracks. "I know that." Toothless growled. "We must've missed something. We haven't found them yet!"

"I know that." Sid said imitating the dragon, who just growled in return. "We should circle back, the animals in that ocean aren't the friendliest." Toothless simply nodded and turned around.

Crash and Eddie jumped a top of his back and laid down. "what are you doing?" the Nightfury questioned and the two just sheepishly smiled. "We're tired." They said in union. "There are three Mammoths you two can hitch rides on." they looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah we know but there's only one dragon!" Toothless rolled his eyes and just kept walking.

* * *

"I love you." she tiredly whispered and he nodded and kissed her cheek before saying the words back. She leaned against him her legs weak and feeling like they could give out any minute. They've been walking all day. No breaks. He put his arms around the small of her back to help keep her up. He's stayed up for days on end and even he was a bit fatigued and tired right now. "Cant we -yawn- please go to sleep?" she asked laying her head on his shoulder. "We can barely see the tracks right now..."

"But Toothless is probably still going right now!"

* * *

"But Hiccup and Astrid are probably still going right now!" Half the gang were half asleep. Wondering how Toothless could say up for so long. "If you want to keep going then go." Shira stated and Toothless shook his head. "You guys promised to help me! I don't know this place like you guys do I could take a wrong turn and die instantly"

"You're a dragon!"

"Doesn't make me unkillable. We all have our limits." he growled eyeing them all. "Fine, we keep going but if we don't find them by the time the sun starts rising then we go to sleep."

* * *

 **** **Whoa only 600 words I'm mad at myself too. But at least I updated right? I'm SORRY! IT TOOK ME SO LONG! Please give me some ideas for this story if you have any!**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**


End file.
